1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display structures. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved versatile display rack for hanging miscellaneous items thereon.
2. Description of Prior Art
There are many styles of display racks and devices for hanging miscellaneous items such as clothing, hats, accessories, and bags. One. type conventional display rack has two or more dual columned side posts connected by a plurality of horizontal bars. This conventional display rack has a base member connected below each of the side posts for providing balance and support. This rack is fairly large and a disadvantage of this rack is that all of the parts are welded together, which makes transportation of this rack laborious. Further, on this type of rack, clothing can only be hung either from the front side or the back side of the rack. None of the prior art teaches the display rack as taught by the present invention.
It is a primary objective of the present invention to provide a versatile display rack which can be easily disassembled and assembled. It is another objective of the present invention to provide a display rack on which display items can be hung from the front, back, and sides of the display rack.
The present invention is contrived to overcome the conventional disadvantages. As shown in FIGS. 1 and 5, the display rack can be disassembled, and reassembled as shown in FIGS. 2 and 6. The display rack has two or more side posts with each side post having an inner sub-post member and an outer sub-post member. Placed between and connecting the inner sub-post member and outer sub-post member is a front row of horizontally parallel crossbars facing the front side of the display rack and a rear row of horizontally parallel crossbars facing the rear side of the display rack.
An elongated base member is removeably attached below each of the first and second side posts to provide balance and stable support.
The upper ends of the side posts are removeably connected by a pair of parallel top frame bars, and the lower ends of the side posts are removeably connected by a bottom frame bar. A plurality of hanging bars can be hung from the front side or rear side of the display rack, and a plurality of hanging arms can be hung on the crossbars to protrude to the side of the display rack. Additional side posts can be attached to the display rack to extend the display rack sideways.